


Cherry Sweet

by mocinno



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocinno/pseuds/mocinno
Summary: Claude’s investigation of a mysterious box leads to something more.





	Cherry Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for final GD boss.

Byleth took the crate from Raphael with an uncharacteristic grin. She bowed deeply and marched off with it.

Claude rubbed his chin in deep thought as he watched her. Raphael had been sent into town to buy various weapons and supplies; he was always the best for miscellaneous tasks for his monstrous strength and awe-worthy generosity. Normally, however, those trips received a thankful nod from Byleth, and she was rarely the one to deliver the goods.

He decided to follow her, long enough to figure out what was in the box. Other than Hilda’s disdainful glare as he slinked away from her and Marianne, there wouldn’t be any issue with a minute distraction.

She headed from the castle gates to the dining hall. _ It’s food, then. _

From his seat next to unwitting cover Lorenz, he watched as she walked to the kitchen area. Craning his head as far as possible earned him the sight of Byleth chatting with the kitchen aids. They reached an agreement of some kind, and an aid placed whatever was in the box into a small bowl. The objects were small, dark red, and plentiful. Claude didn’t have the faintest idea what they were.

She took the smaller bowl with, again, a beaming expression, and scurried away. He apologized gravely to Lorenz for not finishing his plateful of cheese-- _ seriously, what is it with nobility and cheese _ \-- and hurried after her.

Her eyes scanned the area as she advanced, one hand on the top of the bowl. It reminded Claude of his academy days, of sneaking out long past curfew to peak at Tomas’ newest books. They were approaching the dormitories.

_ Maybe it’s a gift for someone. _

Not unlike a mouse, Byleth darted into her room.

_ Maybe “someone” is herself. _

Unable to help himself, Claude leaned against the stone wall and peered into the crack of her door. 

Byleth set the bowl on her desk with a relieved sigh. She picked up the red object from the bowl and popped one into her mouth.

_ … Wait, what? _

Elegantly, she spit into the wastebasket next to her desk.

_ Oh. _ Cherries.

He fought to hide his rising smirk. Byleth was so happy because of _ cherries._ She sighed again, like she was lost in a dream, and began on her paperwork.

Claude should have left. His job was done, after all; he’d discovered the mysterious object’s identity. There was no need to snoop further.

Yet, something held him there, watching Byleth through her door.

She leaned back, pushing her chair backwards with a foot on her wall. There was a certain negligence to the action that was foreign. The Byleth of their academy days was an intimidating, stone-faced lecturer who’d praise you and depreciate you in the same sentence without understanding the issue. After her year at the school and a healthy nap, she’d come to understand most social cues, at the cost of any pretense of put-togetherness. She was, however, always cool-headed and quick on her feet. To see the Ashen Demon lazing at her desk, pushing her feather pen to her chin in thought, was an unforgettable sight.

Her chair landed with a soft thud and she grunted. She turned her body to face the door but kept her head trained to her desk, scribbling away quickly.

Pulling back her pen to her chin once more, Byleth turned forwards and stared at her ceiling. _ For inspiration, or something. _ She didn’t notice his stare as she ate another cherry. _ Oh, great and mighty Seiros, never again will I doubt you. _

Laxly, she rolled the fruit in her open mouth. 

Claude was, frankly, unable to stop looking. There was something about the way her tongue rolled the cherry, the way it wrapped around the wine colored skin, as she bit into the fruit and the sweet red juice dripped—

_ Brain, I’m gonna stop you there. _

It wouldn’t be the first time his mind had wandered to dangerous places with Byleth, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last.

When they’d reunited at the Goddess Tower it took all his strength to not kiss her then and there. He accidentally walked in on Hilda trying new clothes for Byleth and the sight of her in a low cut ball gown not quite on properly was enough to send him flying out of the room, face red as the cherries she was eating. They’d drank tea together, and when her leg tilted at just the right angle to show where her thigh-high leggings ended he’d had to slap himself to keep his cool. She gave him a weird look for that.

Usually, though, he was good at keeping focus. There was a _ war _ going on after all, and Claude knew better than anyone just how vital each move he made was. And it wasn’t like he was distracted on the battlefield, or at the many war councils they attended together. There was just something about Byleth when she was at the monastery, with her guard down and hair metaphorically loose, that made him forget the world.

He leaned back from the doorway. He’d dawdled enough, and there were more pressing matters to attend to.

With imperfect timing, Hilda walked past, long hair swaying in the wind. She opened her mouth to speak and paused when she saw whose room he was next to. After that, she gave him a coy smile and a thumbs up.

_ Oh, no. What does she think I’m doing? _Knowing Hilda, she probably thought he was going to finally confess, an idea he’d adamantly refused the moment she proposed it.

He knew he loved Byleth. That wasn’t the issue. The issue was the war, and ending it. Until then, he was determined to keep his feelings at bay and put Fódlan first. Hilda had given him a twinkly laugh and a sarcastic “sure” in response.

That conversation had been _ months _ ago, before they’d even breached Fort Merceus. Now, the only obstacle left in their way was Nemesis.

_ Only, huh? _

He pushed the door open gently, praying it wouldn’t creak. It did anyway, and Byleth jumped in her seat with a squeak.

She was mid-cherry, apparently, and began to cough and point roughly to her throat. 

_ Oh, fuck, she’s choking. Nice one, Claude!_

After the most stressful minute of his life, Claude managed to return her breathing to normal. She picked up her glass from her desk and took a long sip before she finally spoke in her usual monotone drawl. “Claude, do you need something?”

_ You. _

“Huh?”

_ Fuck, did I say that aloud? _

“I-I mean, uh,” he scrambled, “you sure you’re okay?”

She nodded. Simple enough. “Is that it? You came in to make me choke, save me, and apologize?”

“Actually, I came to, er.” Why _ did _ he come in? He’d been thinking about Nemesis and the upcoming battle, and then his thoughts drifted to Byleth.

_ I’m running out of time, my friend. _

“I came to see how you were doing. Nemesis is going to be a difficult foe. Don’t crack under the pressure, alright?”

She relaxed at his words. “Thank you for the concern. I had more on my plate when we took Enbarr, though, and I trust you all. This battle won’t be easy, but I’m certain we’ll win.”

_ So cool! So confident! That’s Byleth for ya! _

She popped a cherry into her mouth, soft pink lips closing on the red skin—

_ Not again. _

“Sit down,” she instructed, and he dutifully sat on the edge of her bed. The room felt incredibly tiny. “Let’s talk,” she said, as she set her paperwork aside and turned to face him. She had the height advantage by standing, and he suddenly felt awfully small.

_ She’s awful quick to ignore her work. _

“What about?”

“You.” Byleth pressed her index finger against his sternum. “You’re distracted. Not only does your face have a dopey look, but the fact that _ your _ face has a dopey look is doubly bad, since it means you’re so distracted you’re not even trying to hide it.”

Some part of him felt he should have been offended by the assessment, but another knew its accuracy and stayed silent. Only a year seeing each other and she’d learned his expression so well.

She spit the stone out and bit into another cherry.

“Why? What are you thinking about, Claude?”

_ If I confess now, I can worry about the fight with Nemesis a tiny bit less. And if I wait… I’ll spare my ego. Maybe if she says no I can run away to Almyra. _

“Hey.” She flicked him on the forehead, hard. Her expression was caught between annoyance and endearment. “Seriously, what’s on your mind?”

“Byleth.” The syllables tasted odd on his tongue. _ Is that the first time I’ve said her name? _

He stood and suddenly three inches made him feel like he was on top of the world.

Her ears were red. There was a slight dribble of cherry juice on her lip. “Claude, you’re giving me an odd look, what—“

Their lips met. Her lips were _ soft. _ He didn’t dare venture and released her quickly. It was a chaste thing, really, more like a peck than a proper kiss, but his heart still swelled like a school boy on his first date. _ I kissed her. I kissed her! Finally! My younger self is singing! _

She pulled him down by his jabot and kissed him again. 

_ I wonder if Byleth ever kissed— oh _ ** _fuck_ ** _ . _

He reeled back in surprise at first before returning her affection, running his hands through her mint colored hair. She tasted sweet and tart like a cherry, the flavor lingering on her tongue. On instinct, his hands wandered to her shoulders, tugging off her cloak, moving to her blouse. Her own hands were at his collar, pulling away the silk jabot, reaching—

Byleth released him with a heavy pant. Her entire face was flushed, from the tips to her ears to her neck. With her cloak gone, she looked especially small, and, _ wow, I never realized how skimpy her outfit was. No wonder Seteth forced her to wear the academy uniform. _

“Claude.” She began.

“Ah.” Claude started and hesitated. _ She’s the one who stopped, I should give her some space. _

“I’ll—“

“I can—“

“I’ll see you tonight!” She declared, with a slight bow of her head. "I really need to focus right now, but...!"

_ Wow, cute. Wait. “Tonight”? _

“Alright, my friend.” _ I’ll figure it out. If I don’t then Hilda definitely will._

Before he could leave, Byleth stopped him with a tap on the shoulder. "Here," she mumbled, tying his jabot around his neck. He gave a silent prayer to Seiros for her thoughtfulness. _If Hilda caught me walking out of Byleth's room, disheveled, she'd pounce faster than light._

He walked out of her room with a satisfied, dopey grin and the taste of cherries still sweet on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been eating a lot of cherries recently. Life imitates art.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) I don't write intimacy scenes enough, so this was good practice (even if most of this is just Claude staring at Byleth OTL).


End file.
